


Inktober Worldbuilding

by LynnDenbaum



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Inktober 2019, Promtlist by lonelytofu, Worldbuilding, Worldbuilding Inktober 2019, enjoy my world, in 31 days, inkworldbuild, on tumblr, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDenbaum/pseuds/LynnDenbaum
Summary: Idea comes from a promtlist on tumblr by @lonelytofu31 promts throughout Oktober to build up a world.Since I can't really draw, it'll mostly be written shorts/drabbles or smth, but sometimes I'll add sketches





	Inktober Worldbuilding

  
  
  
  
There was a strange beauty to the way the crippled ivy tendrils searched for their way over broken stones and former doorframes surrounded by ruins and debris and a bit further the silent stillness of the midnight swamp.  
The moon shone soft, silvery light over the scenery and reflected from dark, gleamy leaves and little sets of white-ish flowers within the mess of green and brown.  
The Wisp had visited this place a thousand and one time already and she would come back here another thousand and two times, if fate would be kind enough to let her.  
  
The ruined remains of this town were, at least in her opinion, there weren’t exactly maps or records about it, what was left from the great city of Belrad, that got destroyed by the assembled armies of no less than 3 Kingdoms who were marching east towards the shadowborder.  
  
Sadly Belrad, the only independ, healthy fort of merchants and sellswords in the no-mans-lands appeared to have stood in the way of the “great Alliance”, for it had vanished about the time the armies passed through.  
Of course, noone ever officially told the merchants stories.  
Some stories were not worth telling.  
At least not, if nobles were concerned.  
  
But in the gloomy taprooms of shady taverns, whispered words were spoken, underneath the story-tellers breath, quietly and quickly shushed, whenever a stray soldier got to close to their table.  
Words about the slaughter of Belrad and the unnecessary deaths of hundreds of innocent victims.  
For money and for food to fund an unnecessary war against the wild that ended in nothing but chaos and more bloodshed.  
  
For a moment, entangled in the memory of those stories she had heard a long time before, the Wisps silent steps had halted.  
She stared out into the night sky, at the pale silhouette of the moon and let out a wordless sigh of grief before slowly continuing forward.  
  
It would have been nice to walk these streets together with all those souls that had lived here.  
It would have been nice to hear the merchants promote their wares and discuss loudly about the prices.  
It would have been even greater to sit in those long gone halls together with wayfarers and adventurers on search for big fortune, to listen to their stories and laugh at their jokes.  
  
Only here, only in the independent City of Belrad, the creatures of the night had been welcome.  
It was only here that elves and dwarves, pookah and even Wisps, like her, could sit together in harmony with no fear of being kicked out or silently murdered in their sleep.  
  
And she would have liked to wander these halls and hear the music and the wild hurly-burly on the marketplace and have memories of her own to share.  
But she didn’t. So all she could do, was sweep through the ruins and imagine the life the people here may have led.  
  
Blue-ish fingers sweetly brushed over sharp edges and broken walls and soft but very clear, intelligent blue eyes in a slightly wafting, pale face traced over the well known plants and dark roots and then suddenly the Wisp came to a very sudden halt.  
  
She lifted her intimidating gaze, stared towards the far edge of the destroyed city and sucked in a deep breath that could mean everything and nothing, before she changed course to levitate herself towards the dancing shadows of a small bonfire in one of the outer ruins.  
  
Someone had come to disturb her nightly day-dreaming and she would not show any mercy if they were soldiers from the kingdoms.  
Those people knew exactly, that they were better not be seen in the no-mans-lands. 


End file.
